


The First Christmas

by Luv2write



Series: Coming Home [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: Mac is so excited to be spending his first Christmas with Jack. But will getting hurt and robbed ruin everything for him?
Series: Coming Home [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340131
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> So a few people requested I write more for this series, and I thought a Christmas story would be perfect.  
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Mac meandered slowly down the driveway from the barn towards the house, deep in thought. He could see his dad, Jack, working on one of his old cars in the garage. Mac smiled, shivering a little as a cold gust of wind cut through his jacket, this was his first Christmas since Jack had adopted him. He was excited, but nervous at the same time, because there was only 2 days left until Christmas and he had yet to find Jack the perfect gift. He knew he shouldn't have waited so long, but he couldn't decide on something to get him.  
Approaching the car, he squatted down next to Jack and watched the man tinker around for a few minutes before speaking up.  
"Would it be okay if I hung around town tomorrow with some friends?"  
He hated how hesitant his voice sounded, but he was still getting used to having someone actually consider his questions before just giving him a flat out no every time.  
Jack looked over at him with a warm smile, instantly making him feel at ease again.  
"I don't see why not." Jack replied cheerfully. "You planning to drive there yourself?"  
Mac nodded slowly. "Yes, if that's okay."  
"Sure." Jack responded. "As long as you drive carefully, the roads can be a little slippery this time of year."  
Mac grinned happily. "Awesome, thanks!"  
Jumping to his feet once more, he bounded into the house to call Riley and Bozer, now he could finally find his dad the perfect gift.

Mac stepped excitedly out of his jeep, and was greeted by his two friends, Riley and Bozer. They had insisted on helping him find the perfect gift for his dad, and he was grateful for their company. Because while he hadn't told Jack, going to town by himself made him a little nervous, he supposed it was because he was afraid he might run into James. But he brushed his dreary thoughts away, and focused on his friends happy faces instead.  
"Hey, Mac!" Bozer greeted him excitedly, his face filled with Christmas cheer. "I know all of the good shopping spots, so never fear, we'll find your dad the perfect gift!"  
Riley laughed as she greeted Mac a little more calmly with a hug. "I'm glad you could make it, Mac."  
"Thanks, guys." Mac replied with a smile. "I appreciate your help. I truly am a little stumped, I'm not used to buying gifts. Especially for someone so important to me." He admitted.  
"No problem, bro." Bozer said cheerfully. "Come on, I know the perfect place to look first!"  
With that, Bozer took off at a fast walk towards a large department store, leaving Mac and Riley hurrying to catch up.

Two hours, and 4 stores later, and Mac knew he had found the perfect gift for Jack. All three of them stood silently in front of a glass display case, in which a large number of handcrafted knives with matching leather sheathes lay inside.  
As soon as Mac saw the large fixed blade knife with the pearl handle and black leather sheath with a tiny running horse stitched into the front of it, he knew that was what he was going to get. He'd been saving his money for the last couple of months, so he didn't care how much it was, nothing was to good for the man who took him in and gave him a new life.  
"It's perfect, man." Bozer breathed, his eyes wide as he studied the knife. "Jack will flip when he sees that."  
"You think so?" Mac questioned hopefully, feeling his excitement building the more he thought about it.  
"Oh, yeah." Riley agreed, her brown eyes sparkling. "You'd be crazy not to get that for him."  
"Alright." Mac took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Then I'm getting it."  
Mac grinned as he saw his friends giving each others high fives as he approached the salesman at the counter, his day couldn't get much better than this.

After getting some hot chocolate and playing some fuseball, Mac sadly told his friends he needed to head home.  
"I don't want Jack to get worried if I'm gone to long." He explained. "And I still have about a thirty minute drive until I reach home."  
"Alright, bro." Bozer said with a nod. "But you text us on Christmas and tell us what Jack says about his gift!"  
"Yes!" Riley agreed. "I just know he'll love it, Mac."  
"I will, guys." He agreed with a smile. "First chance I get." He turned and waved as he walked back to where his jeep was parked. "See you guys later!"  
Mac was practically skipping as he made it back to his jeep, the sun already setting and casting dark shadows across the parking lot. The parking lot was eerily empty as Mac fumbled with his key, trying to slide into the lock as it chose that moment to give him problems. He'd just unlocked the door with a triumphant grin when he felt something heavy pushed up against his back, causing him to freeze, fear slowly creeping through him.  
"Why don't you just hand me them there keys." An oily voice hissed. "And put your wallet and phone in that bag your holding and pass it back to me."  
For just an instant rage surpassed all the fear he had felt and he clutched the bag against his chest.  
"No!" He shouted, his voice echoing loudly in the silence, causing the thief to cringe. "You can't have it!"  
"Be reasonable you little brat." The man snarled. "Before I just kill you and take it from your cold, dead body."  
At those words all reason left Mac, and with a cry of fear he tried to bolt sideways to run past his jeep. He'd only made it two steps before he felt an intense pain and everything went black.

Mac slowly came back to consciousness, his head pounding, he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and involuntary let out a small moan.  
He felt a hand brush his forehead, and couldn't help but flinch away in surprise, making the pain in his head even worse and causing him to let out a low whimper of pain.  
"Easy, bud." He heard Jack say soothingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
Mac forced his eyes open as he slowly turned his head towards the voice that he trusted more then anyone else in the world. His vision was cloudy for a moment, but it soon cleared enough for him to focus on Jack's worried face. The man had one hand out, as though hesitant to touch him again, even though his face showed his longing to.  
Mac instantly felt all of his fear fade as he studied the worried man.  
"Dad." He whispered, his hand reaching slowly towards his protecter.  
Jack immediately leaned forward and gently gathered him into his strong arms. Mac melted into the touch, a few tears tears of relief slipping from his closed eyes.  
"Are you alright, bud?" Jack queried, worry lacing his tone.  
Mac nodded, his face rubbing on Jacks soft, worn leather jacket. "I am now." He whispered.  
Once he had calmed down, Jack gently lowered him back onto the Hospital bed.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Jack asked him gently.  
Mac swallowed hard, and with a small nod, he told Jack the whole story. Jack didn't move or speak the entire time until Mac had finished his story.  
"I'm so sorry, Mac." Jack said, his face full of guilt.  
"It's not your fault." Mac stated firmly, his hand slowly coming up to rub his head as he surveyed the dull hospital room. "How long do I have to stay here?" He asked, hating how weak his voice sounded.  
"The Doc said after you woke up he'd have to check you over, but you should be free to go home with me after that." Jack responded, relief evident in his voice. "You'll be perfectly fine except for that bad headache."  
"Good." Mac said with a sigh.  
He fiddled with the edge of his blanket for a moment, before suddenly sitting straight up, his eyes wide. "Wait, my jeep? What happened after that guy knocked me out?"  
Jack reached out and rubbed his arm gently. "I'm sorry, bud. He took your jeep and everything in it."  
Mac closed his eyes to try and force his tears back, disappointed at his loss of Jack's gift, and he now didn't have enough to buy him another one before Christmas.  
"It'll be okay, Mac." Jack tried to reassure him. "I'm sure the police will catch the guy who did it and get your jeep back."  
Mac nodded, but in his heart, all he cared about was how he had lost Jacks gift.

When Mac woke early Christmas morning, his head still hurt some, although not nearly as bad is it first had, and his heart felt heavy. He knew Jack was excited about getting to watch him opens the gifts that had been put under the tree last night, but he was so sad that there was none for Jack to open. So he just laid in bed, listening to Jack whistle Christmas toons while cooking breakfast, until the man called him down to eat.  
So he dressed quickly and hurried downstairs, pasting a excited look on his face when he saw Jack.  
"Merry Christmas, Mac!" Jack said as he pulled Mac into a big hug.  
Mac immediately returned the embrace. "Merry Christmas, Dad."  
He could see the huge smile on Jack's face as they took their seats at the table. He knew Jack loved it when he called him dad, but Mac still felt a little akward doing it all the time, especially after how he was treated by his biological dad. But he tried to say it when he could, and he figured it would get easier over time.  
After breakfast, Mac opened his big stack of gifts from Jack and a few from Riley and Bozer, he'd given his friends their gifts a few weeks back.  
He stared overwhelmed at all of the stuff, he had everything he'd need for a long time.  
He quickly stood and gave Jack another hug, before sitting right next to him on the couch.  
"Thanks, Dad." He said softly. "It's all so perfect."  
He suddenly felt tears start to fill his eyes, and reached up hastily to wipe at them, hoping Jack hadn't seen.  
But Jack must have caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes, because he turned to look at him. "Mac, what's wrong?"  
Mac closed his eyes tight. "I'm sorry."  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked in confusion. "What are you sorry about?"  
"I had the perfect gift for you." He whispered, refusing to meet Jack's worried gaze. "But when my jeep was stolen, the guy took that too. So I'm sorry I lost it. I wanted this to be the best Christmas for you, but I don't have a gift for you now."  
"Mac." Jack said while gently lifting Mac's chin so he could look at him. "You are the best thing that I have ever gotten, and I don't care about anything as long as I have you. You are the best Christmas gift I could ever get."  
Mac sniffled a little as he snuggled against his dad's side. "Really?"  
"Really." Jack affirmed with a smile.  
And snuggled against his dad, Mac knew there was no better gift he could have gotten, a dad who truly loved him.

A few weeks later, Mac's car and things were recovered, and a very excited Mac was still able to present his dad with his gift, which Jack loved immediately. Saying it was the best gift he had ever received, because it came from his son.


	2. The Missing Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> So a few people asked me how Jack found out about Mac getting hurt and ending up at the hospital. So I decided to write that missing scene. It's short, but I hope it answers your questions. :)

Bozer and Riley walked down the sidewalk chatting quietly, their breath frosting the air.  
Bozer had just started telling Riley about an idea for a movie script he wanted to try and write, when Rileys phone rang, and he fell silent while she talked.  
The conversation didn't last long and Riley put her phone away before giving him an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, Bozer." Riley said as she shoved her hands back in her pockets. "My mom said she'll be here in a few minutes to pick me up. Something about last minute shopping."  
"That's okay, I'll finish telling you later." Bozer said giving her a warm smile. "Oh, I bet if I hurry I can catch Mac and get him to drop me off at my house."  
"Go for it, Bozer." Riley said grinning. "Good luck catching him and see you later."  
Bozer waved to her as he took off down the sidewalk. "See ya, Riley!"  
Bozer's feet pounded on the sidewalk as he dodged a couple of other shoppers. He knew Mac tended to look at things while walking, effectively slowing him down, so as long as he was fast enough he should make it in time.  
With a grin and a burst of speed, Bozer tore into the parking lot, only to come skidding to a stop. A quick survey showed no jeep in the parking lot, the silence making Bozer a little nervous.  
"I guess I was to slow." Bozer mumbled as he began to turn around.  
He suddenly froze though when he spotted someone laying partly in an alley off of the parking lot. He swallowed hard, looking carefully around, before moving closer. About halfway over he burst into a run, finally able to see clearly enough to recognize the figure  
"Mac!" He shouted as he crashed to his knees beside his friend. "Oh, my gosh, Mac! What happened to you!"  
He gently touched his friends head, pulling his hand back quickly at the sight of blood.  
"What do I do? Oh, man, what do I do?" He suddenly smacked his forehead. "Duh, Bozer, call 911."  
He fumbled his phone out of his pocket before quickly dialing.  
"Don't worry, Mac." He whispered. "It's gonna be okay."  
He stayed by his friends side until the ambulance came, and rode to the hospital with him, where he gave one of the nurses Jack's contact information.  
He was still there when a frantic Jack arrived, and only left after extracting a promise from Jack for the man to call when he heard anything about Mac.  
This was definitely not how he thought the day would end, but Bozer was glad he was able to be there for Mac.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Macgyver show.


End file.
